Taz (FELD)
Taz (AKA Tazmanian Devil) was a custom monster truck that ran from 2005-2010 under FELD Motorsports and is best known for being driven by Adam Anderson. It was based off of the Looney Tunes character of the same name. This truck was first made in 2004 as a 1:64 scale toy, but it didn't become a real-life truck until late 2005. History * 2005 - The truck debuts driven by Grave Digger driver Charlie Pauken. * 2005 - Adam makes his debut in the truck in Minneapolis. * 2006 - Taz competes in its first World Finals, and also that year, at the inaugural Ford Field event, Adam won freestyle with the 106.7 The Drive body on the truck. * 2007 - With Adam filling in for his father in Grave Digger, Lee O'Donnell drives Taz until the World Finals, and in Detroit, he drove the 106.7 The Fox truck. * 2008 - Two Taz's are run: Paul Cohen drives a Taz on a FELD chassis while Adam gets a new chassis for the Anderson family's Taz. Adam wins the Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Championship driving his Taz, as well as the second driver to clear the triple bus stack. * 2009 - Adam gets injured in racing at the World Finals, as the truck would crash in Thunder Alley and land sideways on the jersey barrier, striking one of the trees on the side of the course. Chad Tingler would fill in for him in freestyle. * 2010 - At the World Finals, Adam Qualified 3rd in Round 2, defeating Gunslinger, but due to crashing after the run (a common occurrence at World Finals XI) he couldn't return in the next round. In the final round, he sees his father winning the world racing championship beating Tom Meents. In Freestyle, he rolled over only ten seconds into his run, earning the lowest possible score of 4 and finishing in a 3 way tie for last place, along with Amsoil Shock Therapy and Batman (thus ending all of them up in The Doghouse). * 2011 - Adam left Taz to drive his new truck, Grave Digger the Legend. In the same year, the truck is colored red and renamed to Tasmanian Devil. Taz is retired. * 2013 - The Tasmanian Devil license is replaced with Scooby-Doo. World Finals Appearances * 2006 - Adam Anderson * 2007 - Adam Anderson * 2008 - Adam Anderson (won freestyle) * 2009 - Adam Anderson (racing), Chad Tingler (freestyle) * 2010 - Adam Anderson Trivia * In 2009, an Australian version debuted. This one had a more cartoonish and soft design, compared to that of the more realistic and fierce one in the U.S. It would be retired after 2012, though it's body is still used as Tom Cat. Gallery 66072838_116384279422873_4929897014585205333_n.jpg|Original concept art 5wwww2.jpg|Original Taz chassis in 2005 Cantaz205a6.jpg|At it's debut at Montreal in 2005, under Charlie Pauken 2420740838 8fd358a6fd z.jpg|Taz in Europe 2006 2db86f150b91330691f70ac692d49a67.jpg Tazmonsterjam sb.jpg 1923263_539218664429_2131_n.jpg Dung209a3.jpg|Taz without the name Screenshot_2018-05-10-15-22-36.png|Taz under Paul Cohen in 2008 3518591134 8d939e3980 b.jpg Dantaz211a0.jpg 2362676857 47f75a10df b.jpg Taz.jpg|Taz circa 2009 2004-1 07-Taz (2).jpg|2004 Hot Wheels toy. This version had a red mouth 2004-1 07-Taz (1).jpg|Ditto, with concept art in the top left corner Taz2009.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy. The red has been removed to make it more accurate to the real truck Tazplush.jpg|Plush Truck 8c4d12b25666c7a28764ed31345b2f30.png|Logo Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:T.V./Movie-Based Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2005 Category:Anderson Boys Racing Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:American Trucks